Atherosclerosis is an exemplary of a cardiovascular disease (CVD) that requires life long management in both prevention and treatment. It is recently considered the leading cause of death in South East Asia which accounts for approximately 4 million fatal cases each year. This particular disease is characterized by the hardening and thickening the inner lining of an artery with deposits that consist of fatty substances, cholesterol, cellular waste products, calcium and fibrin. Consequently, if not treated, the buildup known as plaque or atheroma, which embedded the walls of arteries will eventually block the arteries, and is the main contributory factor for heart attack, chest pain or stroke.
The main carrier in relation to the occurrence of cholesterol and its main source of damaging accumulation and blockage as mentioned above in the arteries is low-density lipoproteins (LDL). Generally, LDL carries cholesterol to peripheral tissues and accordingly passes through the endothelium that causes further development of plaques and therefore forms arterial wall cholesterol. Conclusively, patients with high amount of LDL have significantly high risk of atherosclerosis.
From the above, and recognizing the fact that by reducing or lowering the amount of LDL in patients may significantly assist to reduce the occurrence of atherosclerosis, the development of scientifically validated medicaments and treatments have been primed over the years based on this vital factor.
Ongoing scientific advancements include several chemically developed drugs that inhibit or lower the production of cholesterol; such drugs for instance include statins; and pharmaceutical compositions. Alternative approaches at present also include the consumption of juices or substances containing high level of antioxidants, for instance the pomegranate juice. The presence of antioxidants can assist to neutralize free radical damage. Free radicals are highly reactive chemical substances that can damage cellular materials, and therefore causes major degenerative illnesses including cardiovascular disease and cancer.
Additionally, botanical or plant based compositions have also played a major role in providing effectual remedies in relation to cardiovascular disease.
The major constituents in plant extract having beneficial properties comprise of antioxidants which have been widely known for treatment and prevention of a range of cholesterol related disease, wherein examples of antioxidants in plants are phenolics acids and flavanoids. Other plant based components or minerals with astronomical medicinal benefits which may be extracted from plants include potassium, calcium and magnesium, wherein the said minerals are well recognized for preventing and managing disorders such as hypertension, cardiovascular disease, and diabetes.
Following the above, the use of natural plant extracts having antioxidant properties instead of synthetic antioxidants for treatment of cardiovascular disease is now gaining momentum.
An exemplary of an excellent source of two major phytochemicals namely vitamin E (tocopherols and tocotrienols) and carotenoids, both of which are fat soluble, is the oil palm fruit. Palm vitamin E has been reported to act as a potent biological antioxidant, protecting against oxidative stress and the atherosclerotic process.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a composition for preparing a medicament for the treatment of a cardiovascular disease, based on plant extract.
It is further an objective of the present invention to provide a composition for preparing a safe medicament for the treatment of a cardiovascular disease, said composition containing palm oil phenolics and palm vitamin E. The potential benefit is to inhibit the formation of plaque and thus inhibit the development of atherosclerotic lesions.